Elsword fantasies
by KuroHoshiNeko
Summary: as each character grows more and more dramatic momments the most expected is expected to be in this series, : anyway this is how the gang gets to play around and soon grow more feeling towards one another but they dont stay happy after.


Elsword POV~

the one morning when i came to the alchemy shop to buy and eat some icecream, just then the whole gang came in and as rena was carrieing some bags raven was holding a pack of ice. i wondered why. Aisha jumped by actully happy to see me and ploped on the seat next to me, "so elsword do u know wat day it is?! :D" she excitedly kinda shouted. i say with a cool strait face trying hard to hide my laugh at aisha's weird character change "no, why?" *she hits my head but as if as an annoying little kid* "hey quit it!"."its rena's birthday u meanie! :T" ." lol aisha i think u should calm down, he probroly didnt know that. ^ ^"

well when she finaly stoped i patted her head to praise her for being a cute nice girl for once. "e-elsword? why're you.." ."o-oh im sorry i just realized that u looked like a girl when u smiled and stoped". she must have gotten confused weither to be mad or gladly complemented coz then she just ordered her icecream. raven looked at rena then the both of us and laughed, rena had ran off to find some napkins since aisha was kinda spillng on herself, and chung fed eve since she was busy reading her novel on droids.

When i finished my sunde before i left aisha grabed me and complained of how i eat so fast so i showed her a techniqe, i poured her ice cream down her shirt. She screamed and was about to slap me but she stoped when her hand was so close to my face. she was crieing and had ran out the store, i felt really guilty for just teasing her. Rena smacked my head and raven went after her. i looked down and just stood there all quiet and when raven came back empty handed i started to tear in my eyes and wiped them away as i ran out looking for her. i searched and searched soon eve came by and asked " why are u so determan to find her? all u do is make fun of her and tease her." well i could'nt figure out why either, but i knew that i wanted to find her so i could see her smile if she ever forgave me. " i-.. i just want to make sure if shes ok.." *looks away trying hard not to blush* "eve scanning~" Eve scans my facial expression with her eye laser beams and she says "results data basis assumes that you dont wanna tell me how u feel and also counts that u are in love?" ." WHAT!? no way im in love! i just want to know if aishas ok, u need to check your scanning senser!" i shouted with anger. she cried softly and ran back to the house we all live in.

"Wait eve!" i ran after her in regret. "" why do i do that?! why do i always have to make people cry? i dont mean to it just happens outa habits." i lose her after 5 minutes and just go home. i get there with rena smacking me agian. "OW! geez whats the matter with you?!" "nothing but why do u have to make eve cry like that after making aisha cry? shes all better now but the point is that its not nice!" i just walk up to my room and notice a new bed in the room, new clothes and new stuff. "what .. the .. HELL!?" raven walks in "yea.. about this. since aisha's room was destroyed from her fire burst of a tantrum she has to sleep in your room till we fix it." "fix it?! how long is that gonna be?!"he replies "i donno. maybe a month or two." a shock of disturbutasion erupts my head. "A MONTH!?" he nods and walks into her room across the hall showing that the whole this is melted and gone till the door and wall. i soon just go inside her destroyed room and scream till my lungs give out, then i run and plop on the bed closest from my room door and feel something hard i land on. or someone... i give a quick sqweeze to determan if it was someone or just a hard pillow filled with rocks or something, but instead i felt soft skin connected to a nice smooth material which gave me the idea it was a girl alrite. suddenly "Ahh!.. " moaned who ever i was on. i got up and shot the covers off only to reveal...


End file.
